Partners
by liveforthefight
Summary: Sequel to Soulmates. Sara, Cath, Ecklie and Spaghetti make an awkward situation. How will Sara and Cath get out of it? SC pairings. T for language and implied femslash. Don't like/ Don't Read. R R welcome! Oneshot, COMPLETE. FORMERLY CSILOTRGIRL


A/N: A sequel to "Soulmates" but stands alone as far as I can tell. Thanks to my great reviewers that encouraged the sequel.

Rating: Teen for slash innuendo

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never have. (Maybe someday)

Summary: Sara, Catherine, Ecklie, and a plate of spaghetti equal a very awkward situation. This is in Sara's POV, since Soulmates was in Cath's.

It had been a month since I realized that I needed to come home and come clean to Cath about my feelings, and that month has been the best of my life. Lindsey and I get along great, and to put it bluntly, the sex is awesome! Cath taught me not to be afraid of my feelings, and we've gotten along a lot better now that we realized we had something in common: loving each other. We did decide, however, to keep our relationship secret, as it would cause difficulties at work if anyone found out. This is why, when Cath and I were having a very clichéd moment straight from "Lady and the Tramp" with a plate of spaghetti, we found ourselves sputtering like a fish out of water when Ecklie trampled into the room. The look he gave us was, well, a perfect representation of how much of an ass he is. Did he not realize the meaning of "bad timing?" Either he didn't recognize the awkwardness in the air, or he simply chose to ignore it, because he immediately filled the sexually tense silence with "Sidle, Willows, my office NOW." Needless to say we followed. Halfway through his lecture on inter-departmental relationships, I could see Cath was getting annoyed at having to listen to this pompous jerk tell us what we can and can't do on our personal, or break times. Frankly, I saw what was coming next, and probably should have prevented it, but it was a little too enjoyable. One moment Cath was sitting in her seat getting progressively redder in the face. The next, she decided that it would be a wonderful idea for the future of her career to stand on said chair and call Ecklie a "homophobic pompous asshole that desperately needed a life, and a lesson on how to mind his own damn business." Frankly, she only kept her job after that by being in such good standing with the rest of the department. In fact, she was lucky enough to get put on suspension! Since I couldn't have her sitting at home alone all day by herself, I decided to make this interesting, since it had been a while since I told Ecklie my true feelings. Since Cath had pretty much taken the words out of my mouth, I decided to slap him instead. That was when I learned that Ecklie's mysterious new hair was merely a wig, as was his overnight, miracle-grow mustache. Cath at this point decided that it was a good time to leave, and I agreed wholeheartedly, so we left Ecklie to salvage what was left of his dignity. (But not, of course, without sneaking a picture with my camera phone to use to our advantage later.) At this point we were both on one week suspension, and blue in the face from laughing. Nothing, we decided, could ever top that day. Although it turns out that we were wrong about that. The day we 

got back from suspension, we tacked a certain picture of a certain someone holding a fake mustache and a wig, and looking extremely deflated and red in the face on a certain crime lab bulletin board. That and, well, we didn't just stay home and watch movies while we were suspended either.

"Well" Said Cath the day we got back. "We should piss Ecklie off more often…"

Just then we heard a scream from the break room, that unmistakably belonged to a homophobic pompous ass that desperately needed a life and a lesson on how to mind his own damn business.

"SIDLE! WILLOWS! My office, NOW!"

"I guess he saw his picture for the staff yearbook" I said to Cath, referring to the newest addition to the community bulletin board.

"I guess my wish came true…" Said my lover, as we walked off for another day of Ecklie-bashing.

A/N: Well, here it is. Please review…


End file.
